1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a container for non-liquid food, especially for popcorn, potato chips or french fries, with a bottom and an upright peripheral wall, which together delineate a cavity for the food, as well as with a pocket formable or formed from parts of the peripheral wall for an object accompanying the food.
2. Description of Related Art
Food containers with an additional pocket are used, for example, in order to introduce french fries into the cavity and a packaged portion of ketchup in the pocket, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,544, where the pocket for the ketchup is formed from a blank separate from a blank of the food container and which is glued onto the outside of the food container. However, this makes the manufacture of the food container more expensive.
Other food containers for similar purposes and with a similar design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,452, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,946, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,362 as well as in WO-A 2008/121756.
Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,570, a bucket-type food container of the type named at the outset is already known for popcorn, which comprises a holder formed from parts of the peripheral wall for a beverage container. There, the holder consists of several strip-like parts of the peripheral wall, which are parallel to the bottom of the container and which are separated from the neighboring parts of the peripheral wall by parallel punch lines or cuts and can be moved partly from a first position in which their surfaces are flush with the surfaces of the neighboring parts of the peripheral wall into a second position in which they protrude towards the inside into the cavity. Together with the peripheral wall parts remaining in the first position the peripheral wall parts moved into the second position form the holder which is open towards the top and into which the beverage container can be inserted from the top. In one embodiment, the beverage container is supported with its bottom on the upper edge of the lower strip-like peripheral wall part which remains in the first position. In this embodiment, however, a relatively large opening is formed at the level of the bottom of the beverage container in the peripheral wall, through which a part of the popcorn located in the cavity may fall out from the container when the cup is removed from the holder. When the cup is placed on a dirty surface, moreover, contaminants remain attached to the bottom of the beverage cup and when the beverage cup is inserted again into the holder, the popcorn in the container may be contaminated when the bottom of the cup comes into contact with the popcorn located in the cavity.